


The Engagement

by LadyThatch902



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, IronStrange, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThatch902/pseuds/LadyThatch902
Summary: When Pepper gets re-engaged before Tony does, Tony gets desperate.Stephen exacts his revenge over a four-course meal.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter removed from my fic, "Hey Stupid I Love You" and reformatted to be a standalone one-shot, absolutely no background knowledge needed. Enjoy :)

**en·gage·ment**

/inˈɡājmənt,enˈɡājmənt/

_noun_

1\. a formal agreement to get married.

2\. an arrangement to do something or go somewhere at a fixed time.

3\. a fight or battle between armed forces.

“Kiss my shiny ass,” Tony said loudly over the others. “I saved your butts and you know it .” 

When Pepper had called to announce her engagement to Happy, Tony was thankful Stephen was around to answer the phone. However much Tony had been working on his poker face, he couldn’t help but express his confusion and slight disappointment at their coupling. He and Stephen had been dating for years, but Pepper and Happy’s relationship had somehow flown under his radar and it came as an unwelcome surprise. 

To be fair, she deserved happiness, and so did Happy. They’d been through hell and back for him and if they found comfort in each other, fine. The only  _ real _ issue Tony had (according to his therapist) was that they had the audacity to get engaged first. It’s not like he hadn’t tried -- he’d sprung the question on Stephen exactly once before. The stubborn wizard managed to evade giving a real answer and while their relationship seemed solid, Tony couldn’t help but feel embittered. 

Was it because of him? Was it because of some trauma from Stephen’s past? He’d recruited Nat to help him do some research on Stephen’s background (and he wished he hadn’t, good god), and he was trying to be extra doting when Stephen was around. He tried to spice things up in the bedroom, make any surface a bedroom, even showing up at the Sanctum to surprise Stephen with a blowjob. But the sorcerer continued to be elusive. 

So when Pepper asked them to join her and Happy for a celebration dinner, Tony couldn’t say no. He would die before she saw any weakness in his relationship with Stephen; he literally divorced her so he could be with him. He was going to maintain this air of confidence if it killed him, damn it. 

And that’s how Tony came to be sitting at a small Italian restaurant with his boyfriend, his newly-engaged ex-wife and her partner, his ex-body guard. He’d been drinking steadily for hours and for some reason, the topic of the Mandarin popped up and Tony was more than excited to tell his side of the story. There was some light disagreement around the table about Tony’s retelling, and Happy groaned when he, once again, tried to take all of the credit. 

“I’m sorry, where were you, Hogan?” Tony spat, the scotch in his glass teetering dangerously close to the edge of his glass. “Oh that’s right! You were in a coma.” 

Pepper faux-clapped her hands, in awe of the little shit she used to be married to, and waited for him to stop bragging before she added her two cents. 

“And who saved your ass, Tony? Y’know, right before Killian tried to kill you for the umpteenth time?” She said smugly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“You, dear,” He muttered, accepting defeat. 

“That’s right. So let it be known in the face of certain death by genetically modified freakshows, I, Pepper Potts, saved Tony Stark,” She raised her glass and everyone, Tony reluctantly, raised their glasses to her. 

Stephen was uncharacteristically quiet. Tony overcompensated for this by taking over his half of the conversation, not wanting the mood to dip because the sorcerer was in a snit. He’d expressed his displeasure with Tony’s little stunt at the Sanctum (who doesn’t like a surprise blowjob?) and they hadn’t had time to talk about it since. So what if Tony snuck into Stephen’s office? So what if he palmed Stephen through his robes while he spoke to an apprentice? So what if he put Stephen’s dick in his mouth and made him cum while the apprentice was still in the room? Tony wished Stephen would do that for him when he had to go to stupid meetings. 

Tony laughed graciously at Pepper and Happy’s mundane work stories, even Stephen managed to break a smile. It was good to see Pepper brimming with happiness, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen Happy so… happy, except for when he’s standing in line at Shake Shack. Overall, the dinner was positively delightful and Tony thought he might actually be enjoying himself. 

Until the entrees arrived. 

  


It started with a tickle on his calf. Tony shook his leg. Maybe he’d had too much to drink. He’d taken one bite of his meal when he felt it - the unmistakable feel of a hand trailing up his leg. His first reaction was to glare at Stephen, but the man was sitting across from him at a rather wide table. Was Pepper feeling frisky?

Nope. She had one hand covering her mouth while she laughed, the other dangling a fork mid-bite. Tony slowly turned to her fiance, but Happy had both elbows on the table, laughing at Stephen’s joke or something. He peeked underneath the table, inspecting his own legs, but saw absolutely nothing. So he was imagining things, clearly. But the invisible hand crept further. He felt it tracing circles up his thigh and he didn’t react fearing he’d finally gone fucking insane. He was at a perfectly normal dinner and was being felt up by a ghost. 

“But anyway, when we tried to get Morgan into the Meadowside preschool, they actually told us she was too advanced and we weren’t eligible! Couldn’t believe it,” Pepper was saying. Tony smiled stiffly as he felt another hand making its way up his leg. “Luckily, the elementary school had an opening and we just went there instead. What was it the teacher said, Tony, on Morgan’s first day?”

Tony coughed. “Something about her being in top percentile for any kid ever…?”

Pepper’s eyes lit up as she remembered other tidbits she wanted to say and Tony let her run with it. Something was massaging his balls and another hand was trying to stroke his member to life. Covering his mouth with his own hand wasn’t enough to keep the sounds escaping. He coughed into his napkin again. Pepper was the first to notice. 

“Are you alright? Was the  _ cacio e pepe  _ too spicy?” 

“No, no it’s fine -” He took a sip of his water as the hand got insistent, and Tony was struggling with a full-mast boner in the middle of dinner. Each stroke was perfectly executed and he felt tears form in his eyes as the feelings ebbed and flowed.

He tried to enjoy his entree but the pressure on his cock was almost too much to endure. Every time he lifted a forkful to his mouth he’d feel his cock being pumped, and the pleasure was distracting when he tried to swallow food. A couple of minutes passed while everyone quietly ate their food, but Tony’s attention was brought back to the table when he heard his name. 

“...Tony?” Pepper’s voice lingered, and he couldn’t recall anything she had just said. 

“Hmm?”

“How did you convince Senator Robbins to bypass the escrow on the National Conservation Trust in his father’s name?” Pepper was looking at him, quizzically. When he didn’t respond immediately, she turned to Stephen and reassured him. “It’s a really great story, I promise.” 

“Yes, Tony. Tell us,” Stephen casually took a sip of his wine. 

“Oh god ,” Tony felt a tongue feeling at his rim and he was struggling to stay seated. Kisses from unseen mouths were being planted on his body and he had difficulty keeping track. His nipples were being stimulated, his neck felt like it was on fire, and he could’ve sworn someone’s lips were sucking on the tender skin behind his ears. “It’s a… funny story....” 

It didn’t help that Pepper, Happy, and Stephen were looking at him, rapt with attention, and he was barely stuttering out a story he’d told a million times. If this was any other occasion he would have been happy to reiterate how he basically blackmailed the senator but he was too stupid to know any better. 

But instead, he was trying to regulate his breaths as he felt his asshole being expanded. It felt like one finger, and then two. It alternated between mere insertion and scissoring action and he actively broke out into a sweat when he felt a third finger work its way in. He told as much of the story as he could, and then let Pepper take over the conversation. No one seemed to notice that Tony wasn’t dominating everything. No one seemed to notice that Tony was trying hard as he could to stare at his empty wine glass. 

“Are you okay, darling? You look a bit… peaky,” he could hear Stephen’s voice say. He focused briefly on the man sitting across from him and he couldn’t help but notice his lip curl to a grin. All of a sudden the night’s events started to make sense. Stephen being cocky. Tony getting a handjob from a ghost. A wink from the wizard told him all he needed to know. 

“You’re right, I think I need to… excuse myself,” Tony did his best to tuck away his raging erection and escaped to the bathroom. It was difficult to walk, but people probably thought he was drunk anyway. He was less than pleased to see an attendant in the bathroom. 

  


  


“Good evening, Mr. Stark,” The attendant smiled. Tony shoved a one hundred dollar bill in his direction.

“Get out, now,” he barked. The attendant left quickly and he shuffled to a stall door. The sensations had lessened as he walked into the bathroom but his cock was still standing at attention. He wondered what the fuck Stephen had done to him, and he was all riled up at the lack of completion. He’d made his mind up already. He was going to jerk off in the bathroom stall like a fucking teenaged boy. There was no other way. 

Taking a deep breath, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his straining erection. He was so busy chasing his release that he failed to realize that his hand had zero effect on his cock. Every time he tried to grab it, his hand was stopped by an invisible force and he couldn’t even get within an inch of his own flesh. He just needed some friction, anything. Desperate, he turned around and tried to rub himself on the stall door - nothing. 

What the fuck . He flailed around the bathroom stall for a couple of more minutes before he had to admit that Stephen got him. He was hopelessly turned on and he was tempted to ask the attendant to come back to finish the job. The feelings had stopped since he entered the bathroom. He wondered if it was a proximity spell -- maybe he had to be close to Stephen, or within eyesight?

He didn’t know, but he entertained his options. He could stay in the bathroom for a couple of hours. He could be asked to be seated elsewhere for the rest of his meal. He could call Wong, pay the Sanctum’s property taxes for the next millenia so Stephen could go off and have an “emergency” somewhere. Or, he could strut back out there and pretend absolutely nothing was the matter while Stephen did his worst. 

Exiting the stall, he examined himself in the mirror. He was disheveled, and quite frankly, he looked thoroughly fucked. His cheeks were rosy, his skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, and his hair didn’t look too hot, either. Is this what Stephen was talking about when he noticed the stripes in his suit would at least handle stains ? Motherfucker. 

  


“Are you okay?” Stephen asked, his eyes twinkling. Tony took his seat back at the table with a grunt, not looking at the mischievous sorcerer. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“We ordered dessert while you were gone,” Pepper chirped. “Are you gassy? I think I have some lactose enzymes in my purse.” 

She dove into her bag before Tony could protest. 

“Why do you even carry Lactaid?” Happy sighed. “You’re not lactose intolerant.” 

Pepper looked at him as if he’d stabbed a puppy to death. “Tony’s lactose intolerant, and I think Morgan is too,” she said defensively. “At any rate, it’s a small price to pay for what would happen later.” 

“Thank you,” Stephen clinked her glass, and she fished out a pill packet and placed it in front of Tony’s plate. 

Tony thanked her and washed the pill down with a sip of scotch. He rested his elbow casually on the table and smiled at Stephen. It didn’t matter if he’d barely touched his entree, or if there was zero lactose in the parmigiano-reggiano in his dish. All that mattered was she had blessed Tony with a way out, and this was war. 

He didn’t flinch when dessert was served. The ghost hands were gently playing with him, teasing his testicles, brushing his shaft - but as soon as the semifreddo was placed in front of him, he felt the gentle poke of a smooth head begging entrance to his hole. He took one bite and savored it - it was probably the only bite he would be able to remember. 

The cock breached him as the waitstaff brought a round of espressos by the table. Stephen had ordered a vegan affogato in lieu of semifreddo and watched Tony out of the corner of his eyes. Tony had flagged down one of the servers and was trying to engage in a slurred conversation in Italian. They might think he was drunk; they would never know he was dividing his energy between remaining present at the table and focusing on the cock working its way into his asshole. 

“Isn’t it good??” Pepper asked. She closed her eyes while she enjoyed the creamy dessert.

“ So good, ” Tony agreed, as he felt the cock pull out and push in again. He tried not to let out a low moan as the cock became fully seated. He didn’t know how it was physically possible his hips weren’t moving with the force the ghost thrusts were pushing into him. He ate his dessert in small bites, taking the occasional sip from the shortest espresso he had ever seen. He could get through this. He just needed to manage his time, finish his dessert before the pleasure became too great…

“I think this calls for a round of port,” Stephen suggested, holding up a menu to look over the options. “What’s your poison, Happy? Pick anything you like.” 

Stephen winked at him and Tony could have killed him if he wasn’t in the middle of being pounded. He struggled to lift the fork up to his mouth. Every time the cock slid into him it brushed up against his prostate in a manner that was most definitely ethereal. The head moved in multiple directions, seeming to scoop his insides and he honestly couldn’t remember a more exquisite feeling. Whatever this was, he wanted it all of the time. Just maybe not in front of his ex wife, or in public… 

By the time the port arrived, he was essentially mute. He’d taken to laying his head down on the table and he didn’t care if Pepper thought he was wasted. He listened to the useless chatter around the table as the cock pumped into him relentlessly. He was on the verge of orgasm but something told him Stephen’s magic wouldn’t let him cum anyway. He was at Stephen’s mercy, and the rational part of his brain just wanted to scream  _ UNCLE  _ and let the damn sorcerer know he had won. His eyes had dripped involuntary tears onto the tablecloth and his cock had streamed precum onto his colorful pants. He was beyond caring if the stains held or not. He’d cum all over the dinner table if Stephen would let him. 

“Let’s take a picture!” Pepper stood and waved over a server, and Tony thought he was going to die. “We have to commemorate this evening.” 

He didn’t dare move until Stephen called him over. 

“Come stand next to me, darling,” The sorcerer drawled, and Tony heavily considered enabling his suit and marching out of the restaurant. He finally scooted over when Pepper egged him on, and he used his sleeve to dab at the perspiration on his brow. 

“Wow, you really look like shit,” She said, patting his shoulder lightly as he took his place by Stephen’s side. 

“Hope someone knows photoshop,” he managed to say, his cock straining against his designer pants, the fabric soaked dark with his precum. He shuddered, trying to hold himself upright. As the server started to take pictures, Stephen wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned to whisper into his ear. 

“ Never fuck with me at the Sanctum again ,” Stephen dragged his tongue against Tony’s ear lobe, earning a whimper. His breath hot against Tony’s neck, his voice dropped to a mere growl, “You may cum now.”

  


It didn’t matter that the waiter was still taking pictures, or that Tony was awkwardly squatting next to Stephen, or that he could feel Pepper’s arm on his, or that Happy was standing on his other side - Tony came as the waiter said ‘ cheese ’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
